Perfect Links and Soon to be Trainers
Perfect Link System: A Perfect Link is a way to describe a connection between a person and a pokemon. A person normally has at least one Perfect Link that connects well with them and will follow them forever. Current Perfect Links Jexi- Eevee and its evolutions Odd Della Robbia- Dewott Hope-Lunala Ulrich-Sceptile Mist-Wishiwashi Aelita- Empoleon Spectra- Zekrom Aria- Espeon and Umbreon Shun Kazami- Spinarak Madoka Kaname- Magearna Orihime- Sewaddle Starlight- Raichu (Alola Form) Denki Kaminari- Jolteon Kyoka Jiro- Noivern Grav- Heracross Soursweet- Hydreigon Sugarcoat-Medicham Tokoyami - Murkrow Ojiro- Aipom Preston- Smeargle Azura-Suicune (Kamui) Sasuke- Greninja Ty- Gligar Volt Luster- Hoopa Mylene- Roserade, Mimikyu and Gallade Hydron- Mew Jackal- Zangoose Shadow Prove - Aegislash Grace- Venusaur Rarity- Gardevoir Yuki- Alolan Vulpix Dan- Charizard Blade- Lucario Lemon Zest- Pikachu Indigo Zap- Incineroar Fluttershy- Venusaur Twilight Sparkle: Decidueye Yumi Ishiyama: Blaziken Sissi Delmas: Rotom Rainbow Dash: Talonflame Lync-Shaymin David Ishihara- Froslass and Kyogre Queen Sectonia- Vespiquen and Groudon Lloyd Irving- Weavile Colette Brunel- Plusle Genis Sage- Gallade Raine Sage- Gardevoir and Golurk Sheena Fujibayashi- Ninjask Zelos Wilder- Minun Presea Combatir- Eevee Regal Bryant- Hitmonlee Scott Pilgrim- Nidoking Ramona Flowers- Nidoqueen Jude Mathis- Lucario, Yveltal and Xerneas Milla Maxwell- Azumarill Alvin Svent- Milotic Rowen Illbert- Alakazam Elize Lutus- Meowstic (Male and Female) Leia Rolando- Lurantis, Reshiram and Mienshao Erstin Outway (Gaius)- Pyroar Muzet- Mismagius Elle Mel Marta- Mawile Mayumi Kirishima- Salazzle and Necrozma Kaede Akamatsu- Chatot Eijiro Kirishima - Rhydon Mina Ashido - Goomy Nami - Meowth Shanoa- Houndoom Mari- Meltan Atro- Raikou Simon Neptune- Absol and Eevee (Cheshire) Tsumugi- Cosplay Pikachu and Butterfree Kendo- Hitmonchan Captain Parkour- Hitmonlee Bakugo- Quilava Sunny Flare- Bayleef Pinkie Pie- Croconaw Flamberge- Moltres Francisca- Articuno Zan Partizanne- Zapdos Nezuko- Morgrem Litty- Hatenna (Fringe) Adora-Falinks Mermista- Cramorant Ideal Perfect Links (Links that may or may not happen) Todoroki- Vulpix and Vulpix (Alola Form) Midoriya- Lopunny Aoyama- Starmie Tsuyu- Froakie or Politoed Ochako- Jigglypuff Iida- Arcanine Koda- Turtwig Sato- Slurpuff Shoji- Barbaracle Sero- Leavanny Hagakure- Kecleon Mineta- Bonsly Yaoyorozu- Dragonair Tetsutetsu- Aggron Shiozaki- Tangrowth Asta- Starly Yoko- Altaria and/or Meloetta Shuichi- Manectric Lilliana- Sylveon Eleanor- Primarina Jago- Kommo-o Orchid- Zeraora Leonora- Diancie Ash- Inteleon Pokemon Trainers Dan Kuso- Charizard, Nidoran M, Metapod, Rattata, Spearow, Flareon, Magikarp, Victreebel, Snorlax, Hitmonlee, Scyther, Persian, Lapras, Dodrio, Gengar, Mewtwo, Arbok, Tentacool, Chansey, Pidgey, Tauros, Fearow, Rapidash. (Given to Dan by Leonis: Blastoise, Pidgeot, Arcanine, Rhydon, Exeggutor, Alakazam.) Fluttershy: Venusaur, Articuno, Magmar, Vaporeon, Starmie, Dewgong, Seadra, Moltres, Jigglypuff, Nidoran f, Sandshrew, Mankey, Vulpix, Growlithe, Oddish, Geodude, Tangela, Kangaskhan, Zubat, Krabby, Clefairy, Weedle, Onix, Hitmonchan, Meowth, Drowzee, Koffing, Mr. Mime, Dragonite, Farfetch'd, Ninetales, Diglett, Grimer, Goldeen, Lickitung, Machamp, Psyduck, Paras, Venomoth, Pinsir, Porygon, Ditto, Rhyhorn, Ekans, Sandslash. Lemon Zest: Pikachu, Jolteon, Voltorb, Magnemite, Electabuzz, Zapdos, Magneton, Electrode. Jude Mathis: Lucario, Delphox, Butterfree, Talonflame, Simipour, Diggersby, Venasaur, Vespiquen, Florges(White Flower), Magnezone, Pachirisu, Flygon, Garchomp, Mightyena, Bisharp, Abomasnow, Yveltal, Xerneas, Gigalith, Klinklang Twilight Sparkle: Decidueye, Toucannon, Meowth (Alola Form), Mudbray, Steenee, Poliwhirl, Dugtrio (Alola Form), Mimikyu, Grubbin, Ribombee, Salandit, Kommo-o, Solgaleo, Lycanroc (Dusk Form), Omastar, Pyukumuku, Kabutops, Armaldo, Aurorus, Archeops, Geodude(Alola Form), Graveler(Alola Form), Golem(Alola Form), Cradily, Meltan. Rarity: Gardevoir, Swampert, Mightyena, Delcatty, Castform, Milotic, Comfey, Furfrou x9. Applejack's followers: Leafeon, Glaceon, Starly, Munchlax, Pachirisu, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Machop, Cranidos, Bronzor, Mime jr, Snover, Gible, Croagunk, Kricketot, Misdreavus, Sneasel, Flabebe(Orange Flower), Hippopotas. Indigo Zap’s Pokemon: Incineroar, Bewear, Passimian, Cubone, Oricorio (Baile, Pa’u, Pom Pom and Sensu styles), Gabite, Gastrodon, Nihilego, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Xurkitree, Turtonator, Drampa, Kartana, Celesteela, Crabominable, Guzzlord, Exeggutor(Alola Form), Dhelmise, Carracosta, Tyrantrum, Rampardos, Raichu(Alola Form), Togedemaru, Aerodactyl, Shieldon, Stakataka. Odd Della Robbia: Dewott, Servine, Tepig, Swadloon, Leavanny, Stunfisk, Pawniard, Stunfisk, Tympole, Solosis, Pidove, Lillipup, Patrat, Woobat, Minccino, Sandile, Yamask, Vanillite, Deerling, Alomomola, Vullaby, Ducklett, Nosepass, Sigilyph, Slaking, Golurk. Pinkie's pokemon kids: Pichu, Igglybuff, Cleffa, Magby, Elekid, Tyrogue, Togepi, Smoochum, Wynaut, Azurill, Riolu, Mantyke, Budew, Happiny, Bonsly, Chingling. Rainbow Dash: Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern, Frogadier, Sylveon, Absol. Ulrich: Sceptile, Aggron, Donphan, Plusle, Minun, Wailord, Sharpedo. Aria: Espeon, Umbreon, Furret, Noctowl, Meditite, Gliscor, Tornadus, Makuhita, Sudowoodo, Minior, Lampent, Entei, Salamence, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Gligar, Ledian, Piloswine, Sneasel, Stantler, Heracross, Vibrava, Sunflora, Delibird, Mr. Mime, Tyranitar, Metagross, Forretress. Madoka: Zangoose, Yanma, Poochyena, Mantine, Remoraid x7, Type:Null, Smeargle, Ursaring, Skarmory, Magearna. David Ishihara: Froslass, Swampert, Masquerain, Gardevoir, Beautifly, Dustox, Pelipper, Vulpix, Ninetales, Mightyena, Sharpedo, Skarmory, Milotic, Castform, Salamence, Latios, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Corviknight, Wishiwashi, Bronzong, Cloyster, Frosmoth Queen Sectonia: Vespiquen, Sceptile, Shiftry, Beautifly, Dustox, Swellow, Bellossom, Camerupt, Roserade, Tropius, Milotic, Gorebyss, Altaria, Ariados, Latias, Groudon, Combee x5, Galvantula, Joltik x3, Roserade, Roselia x2, Espeon, Vaporeon, Sylveon, Frosmoth Sugarcoat: Blaziken, Zigzagoon, Slakoth, Regice, Hariyama, Cacnea, Medicham, Tropius, Torkoal, Regirock, Registeel, Regigigas. Leia Rolando: Lurantis, Serperior, Lilligant, Seismitoad, Unfezant, Liepard, Zebstrika, Gothitelle, Galvantula, Deerling(Summer), Mienshao, Swanna, Chandelure, Bisharp, Druddigon, Zoroark, Volcarona, Eelektross, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Reshiram, Lapras Soursweet: Emboar, Samurott, Galvantula, Braviary, Tirtouga, Musharna, Foongus, Cinccino, Escavalier, Accelgor, Haxorus, Darmanitan, Swanna, Stoutland, Conkeldurr, Frillish, Larvesta, Hydreigon, Golett, Krokorok, Trubbish, Sawsbuck, Beartic, Excadrill. Starlight Glimmer: Primarina, Toucannon, Lycanroc Dusk Form, Raichu(Alola Form), Tsareena, Ninetales(Alola Form). Mayumi Kirishima: Decidueye, Lopunny, Zoroark, Malamar, Honchkrow, Noivern, Ampharos, Araquanid, Salazzle, Salandit x5, Sandslash(Alola Form), Absol, Glaile, Naganadal, Xurkitree, Pheramosa, Nihilego, Celesteela, Buzzwole, Kartana, Guzzlord, Blacephalon, Necrozma, Aegislash, Corviknight Hope: Lunala, Phantump, Mareanie, Ariados, Lilligant, Oranguru Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplay Pikachu, Victreebel, Butterfree, Ninetales, Growlithe, Sandslash, Melmetal, Lapras, Excadrill, Unfezant, Musharna, Golurk, Corviknight Simon Neptune: Absol, Cheshire (Eevee), Bulba (Venusaur), Splasher (Blastoise), Spike (Marowak), Pyro (Charizard). Titanica: Cinderace, Drednaw, Boltund, Orbeetle, Corviknight, Coalossal, Toxtricity, Appletun, Sandaconda, Copperajah, Vulpix, Sizzlipede, Litwick, Hatterene, Rapidash (Galar Form), Grimmsnarl, Frosmoth, Drakloak, Corsola (Galar Form), Sirfetch'd, Zigzagoon (Galar Form), Eternatus Cia: Ninetales, Swoobat, Dusknoir, Vileplume, Roserade, Roselia x3, Drifblim, Claydol, Gengar, Thievul, Tsareena, Pangoro, Gyrados Scott Pilgrim: Nidoking, Corviknight, Jellicent M, Haxorus, Drapion, Rhydon, Cloyster, Tyranitar, Gastrodon(East Sea), Sirfetch'd, Kommo-o Ramona Flowers: Nidoqueen, Bellossom, Jellicent F, Gastrodon(West Sea), Golurk, Mamoswine, Mudsdale, Araquanid, Sigilyph, Crustle Shuichi Saihara: Manectric, Crawdaunt, Flygon, Drapion, Musharna, Golurk, Bisharp, Mimikyu, Liepard, Bronzong, Noivern Genis Sage: Gallade, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Noivern, Dubwool, Coalossal, Abomasnow, Octillery Raine Sage: Gardevoir, Sylveon, Cinccino, Beheeyem, Golurk, Shiinotic, Bronzong, Avalugg, Claydol, Clefable, Togekiss, Cofagrigus, Ninetales Lloyd Irving: Weavile, Doublade, Sandaconda, Ferrothorn, Noctowl, Steelix, Gigalith, Seaking, Ninjask, Cloyster Elize Lutus: Meowstic M, Meowstic F, Chandelure, Eldegoss, Wailmer, Vikavolt, Ribombee, Roserade, Roselia x4, Mantine, Frosmoth Yoko Tachibana: Altaria, Lapras, Milotic, Gardevoir, Xatu, Bellossom, Espeon, Clefable, Dusclops, Aegislash, Bisharp Category:Lists